1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a connector which can assure an exact position of a terminal solder portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,851 discloses a power connector mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB). As shown in FIG. 1 of said patent, a stationary contact piece 3 is provided with a board shaped plate portion 31 and a solder portion 32 extending from a rear end of the plate portion 31. As known, the rear end of the plate portion 31 is where the plate portion 31 to be pressed to be inserted into a corresponding channel defined in the housing. The solder portion 32 is bended laterally and offset to the plate portion 31 at top edge of the plate portion 31. The bending jointing portion between the solder portion 32 and the plate portion 31 is in front of the rear end of the plate portion 31, so a receiving channel of the housing should provide a large open to accommodate the bending jointing portion.